I'm So Confident
|image = 616 Bully (2).jpg |band = Photronique |dance = Bully |album = Do It Like a Girl |released = |genre = Pop |label = Superpop.Co |runtime = 3:25 |writer = |producer = }} " " is a song by Photronique. It was used for Mackenzie's solo "Bully" in Mack Z vs. Abby Lee. The dance was shown again in Maddie and Mackenzie Say Goodbye. Full solo Lyrics Forget about things that you used to know I’mma show u something u ain't seen before Everybody talking like they think they know I’m the real deal baby yeah for sure Can’t tell me nothin' when I’m on the floor When I walk by they feel like there she goes Oooh I know they love it when I lose control Keep on watching baby let me rub it in some more Gimme me, gimme me all you gotta not hold back Patty cake, patty cake, bakers man Killing competition like just like that Bet that you ain’t never seen a chick so bad Is it bad, that I’m so confident I know what I got and they don’t ask why How could I be wrong when it feel so right I’m bad, that I’m so confident Catch me on the floor sitting way up high I don’t really care what you say I own what’s mine, mine I can’t help it if I’m always in demand All these haters hating on me why you mad I’m just doing everything I say I can Life is just a beach I’m playing in the sand Act like you know who’s in the room Watch what I do when I face the boom Spaceship fly going to the moon Ready cos the takeoff is overdue Gimme me, gimme me all you gotta not hold back Patty cake, patty cake, bakers man Killing competition like just like that Bet that you ain’t never seen a chick so bad Is it bad, that I’m so confident I know what I got and they don’t ask why How could I be wrong when it feel so right I’m bad, that I’m so confident Catch me on the floor sitting way up high I don’t really care what you say I own what’s mine Say I own what’s mine Gimme me, gimme me all you gotta not hold back Patty cake, patty cake, bakers man Killing competition like just like that Bet that you ain’t never seen a chick so bad Gimme me, gimme me all you gotta not hold back Patty cake, patty cake, bakers man Killing competition like just like that Bet that you ain’t never seen a chick so bad Is it bad, that I’m so confident I know what I got and they don’t ask why How could I be wrong when it feel so right I’m bad, that I’m so confident Catch me on the floor sitting way up high I don’t really care what you say I own what’s mine Trivia *The song seems to be a "knockoff" version of Beyoncé's "Partition". *"Bully" is Mackenzie's only hip hop solo on "Dance Moms". Gallery 12729429_570071833143805_878898984_n.jpg 616 Mackenzie - Bully.jpg 616 Bully (1).jpg Category:Season Six Songs Category:Season 6 Solo Songs Category:Mackenzie Solo Songs Category:Pop Category:Songs used in Mack Z vs. Abby Lee Category:Hip Hop Category:Rap Category:Knockoff Songs Category:Songs used in Maddie and Mackenzie Say Goodbye